


Beyond the craft

by rose_1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_1999/pseuds/rose_1999
Summary: LDRe07衍生脑洞，设定情节有大量参考，建议如果有补剧打算的各位可以先去看原片～（结局与原片不同）





	Beyond the craft

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次尝试科幻题材！虽然是很早就一直想写的题材，不过真的很难驾驭orz设定细节完全瞎掰，大家当软科幻来看就好千万不要较真…如果bug太严重内心吐槽即可  
> *内含破车  
> *开放式结局，是刀是糖自由心证

2245年，地球上的资源业已消耗殆尽，人类成为了宇宙的拓荒者。恒星际飞船发明，以及利用虫洞的空间折叠实现空间穿梭的技术日趋成熟，星际航行在这个时代已是常态。  
随着文明的进一步扩张，为了安置不断膨胀的人口，目前人类已将太阳系的四个类地行星，以及木、土的部分固态卫星设立为据点。同时，人们也向银河系以外伸出了爪牙，继续着对宇宙深处的探索。

01  
闪烁的仪表盘上，一根红线忽然轻微地出现了不规则的波动。紧接着，伴随着警示灯的闪烁，尖锐的报警声惊醒了正眯着眼打瞌睡的值班驾驶员。  
“报告船长！检测到405号「传送门」附近突然出现不规则空间波动，请指示！”  
枭谷号恒星际飞船的船长是位不到三十岁的年轻人。“详细报告。”他点了点头道。  
“历史航行数据显示405号受到附近区域大型黑洞的引力影响，常出现不规则空间扭曲，可能导致最终传送区域和预计区域产生偏差……”  
木兔皱了皱眉。“有其他备选航线吗？”  
“除405以外最近的「传送门」若开启全速航行，到达需要26天。而空间波动造成的传送偏差根据电脑的计算，预计也就在0.3～0.5光年左右，请船长考虑……”  
驾驶员的声音中已带上了明显的恳切，周围船员们投来的目光也让木兔内心的天平开始动摇。这次采矿任务从出发到现在已经过去了六个月，他了解船员们渴望早点结束这段漫长漂泊的焦急心情。毕竟他们中的大部分与自己不同，都有妻女在家中等待着。  
沉吟了几秒后，木兔点点头做出了指示。  
“按原计划进入405号。传送后即刻定位调整航线。所有人进入休眠舱。以上！”  
“是！”  
庞大的恒星际飞船一点点消失在虫洞的入口中，被宇宙的无形之口吞没。  
不知过了多久。木兔觉得自己做了一个十分漫长的梦。不过这个梦有一种让他熟悉和眷恋的感觉，所以当休眠舱的玻璃门再次被打开的时候，他感到一阵恍惚。  
到了？木兔转了转有些僵硬的脖子，他看到身边大副的休眠舱舱门开着，空空如也。  
木兔心中顿时警铃大作。就在这时，休眠室紧闭的防护门发出了轻微的“咯吱”声，缓缓向上升起。木兔的手指下意识地放在了紧急安全防卫系统的开启按钮上。  
但紧接着，木兔整个人都僵住了。来人露出藏在宇航服面罩之后的一张脸的瞬间，他以为自己仍在梦里。  
“赤……赤苇……？”  
来人摘下宇航服的头盔，露出黑色的卷发。他小幅度地向木兔颔了颔首。  
“好久不见，木兔前辈。”

02  
“赤……可是赤苇为什么会在这里？我还以为你已经……这是哪儿？”  
赤苇示意木兔穿上宇航服，将他带出舱外。出现在木兔眼前的是一个巨大的空间站，许多穿着白大褂的研究员在来来回回地穿梭忙碌着。  
“这个空间站是什么时候建的？话说这种地方怎么还会有空间站……对了，和我一起的其他人呢？不是赤苇把他们都藏起来了吧？”  
赤苇打断了木兔的满腹疑问。“这里是阁道二区。这个空间站是最近几个月刚刚建造的，木兔前辈还不知道也很正常。由于很多错误传送的终点都出现在这附近，可能与仪器探测到这一地带的波粒辐射异常强烈有关，因此空间站除了安置迷航飞船，还负责对这一带的空间进行进一步侦测。木兔前辈的飞船应该也是由于时空扭曲而意外被传送到这里来的吧。”  
赤苇停顿了一下，继续说道。  
“我现在是这个空间站的研究员之一，刚刚建立就一直在了。木兔前辈的飞船被发现之后，总部安排了我率领救援队前来。现在我就去带你见你的船员们。”  
木兔跟着赤苇一路下到了空间站的最底层。这里是空间站的娱乐场所，最外层的一圈是一座大型的星际酒吧。赤苇推门而入，木兔跟在他身后进了门。顾客除了身穿白大褂的空间站研究员，还有身着各种制服的人们，应该是迷航至此的船员了。酒店的窗玻璃之外就是茫茫宇宙，随着空间站的自转缓慢地变幻着景色，耀眼星辰似乎触手可及。  
赤苇带着木兔穿过一群群喝得醉醺醺的人，木兔看到了一片熟悉的面庞，是「枭谷号」的船员们。船长的出现让许多人的脸上绽开了笑容。  
“你们这些家伙，都没事就太好了！”木兔松了口气。  
“放心吧船长，兄弟几个都好好的！不过船的导航系统好像出了点问题，刚才这位小哥告诉我们会马上安排人帮忙修理，一周之后就出发回家！”有人笑道。  
“虽然还得在这鬼地方暂时待一段时间，不过至少这里有酒，还有像样的睡觉的地方。船长要一起喝一杯吗！这里调酒师的手艺不错，船上勾兑的浓缩酒放久了一股怪味……”有船员招呼木兔坐下，“那边的研究员小哥！也一道喝一杯呗？”  
“不了。”赤苇微笑着摆了摆手，“我跟木兔前辈很久没见，想单独叙叙旧。对了，这回大家的份就算我请了。”  
船员中立刻爆发出一阵欢呼，甚至有人吹起了口哨。“原来是船长的后辈！那可真是失礼了。这几天还得多受你关照了！”  
“嘿嘿嘿，那大家好好放松，我跟赤苇就先走了啊！”木兔挂上笑脸，向自己的船员们挥了挥手。  
两人面对面坐在了靠窗的小桌边。木兔看着眼前那张自己再熟悉不过的脸。赤苇与从前相比，似乎没有任何变化。木兔深吸了一口气。他觉得自己有无数的话想对眼前这个人说，却一句也说不出口。  
赤苇招了招手，旁边顶着布丁头的一直沉默不语的服务生应声将酒水端了过来。当木兔看清那个服务生的长相，他不禁低低地惊呼出声：“研磨？”  
“嗯。”一身酒吧服务生制服的孤爪研磨点了点头。“阿黑说想找点活干。”  
“哟。”吧台上发型夸张的调酒师突然向木兔打了声招呼，这回木兔下巴都快掉下来了。“黑尾？你怎么也在这里？”  
“一样的时空错误。”黑尾耸了耸肩，“你的情况我听赤苇说过了。不过我可没你这么幸运，我们的船被空间扭曲产生的引力几乎破坏成废铁了。批新的船下来需要时间，上头就把我们暂时扔在了这儿。想来也得待个一年半载的，就随便找了点事儿做做。要来一杯不？我的手艺可是连研磨和赤苇也称赞过的～”说罢，他拿起一个精致的小高脚杯，在木兔眼前晃了晃。半蓝半黄的酒液清澈透明。  
木兔也不客气，一把接过。薄荷和苹果的香气混合着一丝特殊的苦味在口中扩散开。“好酒。”他赞赏道。  
“阿黑调酒意外地有天份。”研磨评价道。  
“不过研磨做服务生实在不适合吧？”黑尾打趣，“明明以前那么讨厌跟人接触的工作的——”  
“当成工作来做就好了，至少不怎么需要说话。”  
“那倒也是。”黑尾失笑。  
赤苇也笑了。木兔呆呆地看着他眉眼弯弯，嘴角微微上扬的样子。直觉令木兔感到莫名的违和感，但他努力地让自己不去想。

03  
一边又有酒吧的客人招呼，研磨应声离开。黑尾与两人又叙了几句旧，也专心地低头擦他的玻璃杯去了。木兔专心致志地盯着面前高脚杯中酒液不断上浮的气泡。他不敢抬头，仿佛害怕那双眼睛似的。  
结果还是赤苇先开了口。  
“木兔前辈。那天晚上没做完的事，我们现在继续。好吗？”  
在漫长的漂泊中无数次在木兔脑海中出现的、随着时间的流逝几乎渐渐变得模糊的声音，此刻清晰地在耳边响起。  
他当然知道赤苇指的是哪个晚上，那是他至今为止的生命中，最刻骨铭心的回忆。  
木兔和赤苇出身于同一所高中，赤苇是比木兔小一个年级的后辈。他们结识于学校附近的一个排球俱乐部，木兔是队伍里的主攻手，赤苇是二传手。黑尾和研磨也是那时候认识的，他们经常一起打练习赛。后来木兔高中毕业后就凭优秀的体能和出色的视力进入了航天学院，赤苇也被一所知名学府的天体地质系录取。木兔毕业后起初的一年间两人还有联络，后来由于学校分别在不同星球上，往来的星际船票价格不菲，也就渐渐断了联系。  
那之后又过了五年，木兔和赤苇被机缘巧合地分配到了同一艘船上执行任务。那时的木兔还只是一个先锋小队的队长，赤苇也还是学生。赤苇所在的研究团队需要前往另一个星系采集矿物标本，而带领他们的船恰好是木兔所在的。  
与早已在星系间漂泊惯了的木兔不同，那时的赤苇从小到大还未曾离开过太阳系，更别提穿着宇航服在舱外走动。赤苇第一次穿宇航服，是木兔帮他穿上的。  
除去航行间休眠的时间，两个月以来他们几乎每天都待在一起。不知是因为深渊般的宇宙荒漠之中人与人之间浓烈的情感更容易成为寄托，还是青涩的学生时代其实就已动了情，或是两者皆有，总之木兔和赤苇自然而然地走到了一起。  
然后，在一颗不知名的小行星上，他们接吻了。  
木兔驾驶着小型的行星运输车，赤苇坐在副驾驶的位置上，将刚刚采集到的样本小心地收好。  
“话说赤苇，我突然想，要是条件允许的话。就我们两个人，一起在这样一颗不知名的小行星上过完下半辈子，也不错。”  
赤苇起初没有回应。木兔忍耐了一阵后，听到身边传来一声轻笑，他有些恼羞成怒。“……我的想法就那么幼稚吗！赤苇！”  
“我啊，只要能够和木兔前辈一直在一起，就心满意足了。”赤苇闭上了眼睛。  
紧接着，赤苇感到自己的手被有力地握住。他睁开眼睛，只见木兔打开了自动驾驶，径直向他压了过来。没等他来得及反应，嘴唇已经碰上了对方的唇。  
正值这个星球的日落时分，蓝色的恒星在天边缓缓下沉，在坠入地平线之前忽然变成了明亮的紫色。地上裸露的岩石和土丘，都被一层朦胧光影所覆盖，并随着时间的流逝而明暗变幻。  
霎时，一道耀眼的白光在天空中炸裂，无数四散的淡蓝色的等离子光柱划过天际，再次点亮逐渐变暗的夜空，制造出如梦似幻的景色。  
赤苇摸着还残留着对方的温度和触感的嘴唇。“是我的初吻呢。木兔前辈真是狡猾。”  
木兔红了脸。“……也是我的初吻啦！这样就扯平了吧！要不……赤苇再来主动亲我一次？”  
“才不要。”赤苇突然很想捏一捏木兔红红的脸颊，手感一定非常好。  
“哼，反正以后有的是机会……啊，话说刚才的是流星雨吧！好幸运！赤苇有许什么愿吗？”  
“……保密。”  
“赤苇好狡猾！明明我许的愿望是跟赤苇永远在一起生活！”木兔像河豚一样气鼓鼓地鼓起了脸，这回赤苇没忍住捏了上去。  
“……我许的愿望是，要是木兔前辈一直都这么傻就好了。”  
“次苇——！！”木兔被扯歪了嘴。

04  
两人没有想到的是，那是他们在一起的最后一个夜晚。第二天返程一落地，木兔便被紧急任务抽调走了。期间他曾经尝试过联系赤苇，却从未收到过回信。直到再次返回地球，他才打听到，赤苇乘坐的一艘星际飞船在穿越虫洞的时候意外发生了时空扭曲，从此杳无音讯。  
木兔在听到这个消息之后沉默了很久很久。从不抽烟的他第一次抽起了烟。他开始在工作上投入全部的精力，年纪轻轻就一路晋升到了船长。但整整过了四年，他都没有再打听到关于那艘失事飞船和赤苇的一丝消息。  
而此时此刻，赤苇就坐在他面前，一伸手就可以触碰到。他的容貌、表情，与从前如出一辙。  
几杯下肚，木兔觉得自己醉了。他开始向赤苇倾诉自己的思念，恨不得将四年的情话一次说完。说着说着他开始抽噎，赤苇像哄小孩一样将木兔搂进怀里，拍着他的背。  
“别哭了，木兔前辈……”  
“对不起，四年来一直没有联系你。我以为你早就把我忘了。我希望你能无牵无挂地开始新生活。”  
最后，木兔也忘了自己究竟喝了多少，只记得恍惚间赤苇不断地在自己耳边重复着“对不起”。再然后，木兔看到赤苇替自己结了帐，接着就被他半架着拖进了一间双人豪华套间。  
冲完淋浴，坐在宾馆柔软的大床上喝完一杯热牛奶，木兔大脑清醒了些。然而紧接着，他就看到对面浴室毛玻璃的拉门被打开，赤苇的裸体与氤氲的蒸汽一同出来了。  
“木兔前辈……”  
赤苇的脸很红，不知是被热气蒸的还是害羞。木兔狠狠地啃上了他的唇，抱紧那具躯体的力度让赤苇觉得自己快要被揉碎了。木兔觉得自己如果现在不紧紧抱住赤苇的话，他便会化作流星消失在自己眼前。  
久别重逢的两人难舍难分地拥吻到了床边，木兔将赤苇压倒在床上。赤苇抱着木兔在床上滚了半圈，开始不管不顾地扒他的衣服。  
“木兔前辈……唔……”  
赤苇扬起脖颈，方便木兔在他颈侧和锁骨附近的啃咬。渴望被疼爱的乳珠在没有被照顾的情况下已兀自挺立，木兔不客气地一口含住用舌头拨弄，赤苇没有压抑透着愉悦的呻吟，手指抓着木兔埋在自己胸前的头颅，将自己更深地送进对方的口中。  
直到木兔将赤苇两边的乳首都吸够了，才意犹未尽地抬起脑袋。小小的红粒被吸得鲜艳红肿，木兔抵着乳孔吸的时候赤苇有一种要被他吸出奶的错觉。  
“赤苇，你好像瘦了。”木兔心疼地从赤苇的肋部一路向下抚摸到没有一丝赘肉的小腹。“你的骨头，都硌着我的手了。”  
赤苇难耐地扭了扭腰，“明明是木兔前辈……之前都没有摸过……”  
“是吗？那这回我可要摸个够。”  
木兔抬起赤苇的一条腿，俯身埋在他腿间，唇舌在柔嫩的大腿内侧附近流连。赤苇主动地将脚脖子勾住木兔的颈。忽然，赤苇猛地一阵惊颤，下体进入了一个火热的腔道，剧烈到难以想象的快感电流迅速地涌入四肢百骸。赤苇羞得不敢低头看木兔为自己口交的模样，但他能想象到是怎样的淫靡情景。  
“只有赤苇的这里……手感超级棒，比女人的胸还舒服。我很喜欢哦。”  
木兔揉捏着赤苇富有弹性的臀瓣，赤苇觉得一阵羞耻的同时又有些紧张。木兔的手指伸进了臀缝，立刻感到了湿滑的触感。他挑了挑眉，深入沟壑间探索湿润的源头，不断向外淌出液体的柔软的穴口轻松地接纳了他的一根手指。赤苇不禁发出轻声呻吟。  
“好家伙。”木兔从赤苇的穴中抽出手指，舔了舔嘴唇。透明的润滑液沾了他一手。“赤苇刚才在浴室自己做过了吧？这么多水，究竟挤了多少进去…这简直就像……”  
“简直就像，赤苇因为迫不及待准备被我干，下面自己流出的水一样。”  
木兔在赤苇耳边挑逗着，一边往湿漉漉的穴口中插进了两根手指，在里面旋转翻搅，享受着肉壁热情的吮吸。  
下体咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声染红了赤苇的脸颊，在浴室自己扩张的时候他不小心挤了差不多半管润滑剂进去。从刚才被木兔撩拨的时候就开始从穴口小股小股流出的粘稠液体让他既害羞又兴奋，仿佛是在木兔的爱抚下自动流出的淫水一般。  
“不行，赤苇那么色，我忍不住了……好想插进来。”木兔在赤苇耳边呢喃，“不过，赤苇既然这么熟练，不会是在我不知道的地方交了男朋友吧。”  
赤苇闻言，轻笑着捧起木兔的脸。“哦？竟然还怀疑我出轨？木兔前辈倒也彼此，刚才还在提什么女人的……”  
木兔琥珀色的眸子染上了深沉的情欲，闪着掠食者般的光芒。“那赤苇要不要来亲自证明一下，我到底有没有过女人？”

05  
“啊……木兔前辈……顶到了、呜……”  
木兔扶住赤苇不断颤抖的腰，帮助他更深地往自己性器上坐。敏感的前列腺被龟头用力碾过的感觉实在过于刺激，赤苇腰一软，情不自禁地叫出了声。  
木兔刚想顺势往上挺动，身上的人主动地抬起腰肢，又狠狠地坐到底。敏感点再次被强烈刺激的快感令赤苇发出快意的呻吟，此刻自己占有着木兔的感觉更令他身心上得到了双重满足。  
“赤苇……”木兔眯着眼睛享受着赤苇的主动。赤苇的里面舒服得几乎能融化自己，更别提心爱的人享受着自己所给予的快感的诱人模样。  
“木兔前辈……”赤苇再次抬起腰又坐下，这一回木兔配合着他的动作，将肉刃埋入了更深的地方。内脏要被顶穿一般的恐惧和被更深入占有的愉悦席卷了赤苇。紧接着木兔开始发力，每一次都深深地自下而上顶弄自己。到后来赤苇扭动着腰肢想要逃离，木兔环着自己腰的手却能精确地将自己的敏感点往那可怕的性器上按。赤苇不记得他被木兔这样操射了多少次，对方只要随便动动腰就能把自己干到高潮。前方的性器在无人抚慰的情况下痉挛着喷出一次比一次清澈的液体，混合着从穴中挤出的润滑液将两人的下次弄得一片泥泞。  
不知过了多久，终于在一波狂风暴雨般猛烈的攻势之后，木兔低吼着射在了赤苇的深处。赤苇的背竭力地向后弓着，性器抖了抖却什么也射不出了。他瞪圆了眼睛，张口像出水的鱼一般喘息着，他被硬生生干到了干性高潮。  
当赤苇感到木兔那可以称为凶器的肉棒在体内再次变硬的时候，他对木兔的体力怪物属性瞬间有了更清晰的认识。  
“木兔……前辈……啊、不、不行……”还在高潮中的内壁敏感地收缩着，木兔的性器在体内重新开始冲撞所带来的难以想象的快感几乎让他昏死过去。  
“对不起、赤苇，再让我去一次……”  
“呜……不、不要……啊！”  
“赤苇，抓紧我。”木兔简短地命令，抱着赤苇的腰坐起身，示意他用双腿缠紧自己的腰。在对方恐惧又兴奋的颤抖中木兔抱着赤苇缓缓挪下了床，一步步走到房间对面的落地窗旁。赤苇紧紧抱住了木兔的脖子。两人的下体自始自终都是连接状态，在走动的过程中木兔小幅顶弄着赤苇的里面，引起赤苇一阵惊叫。  
将赤苇夹在窗玻璃和自己之间，从正面狠狠地干着他。  
“唔、在这里万一被人看到了、怎么办……”  
“不是赤苇说这附近不会有人的吗……再说、”木兔顶弄着赤苇的更深处，将他的话语全部变成支离破碎的呻吟，“就算被人看到也无所谓……就让他们好好看着、你是怎么被我干到高潮的样子吧……”  
赤苇呼吸一窒，木兔明显地感觉到内壁更兴奋地缠紧了自己。赤苇心里清楚并不会有人能看到他们在这里干的荒唐事，虽然他承认木兔没头没脑的荤话让他十分受用。  
赤苇扬起头与木兔开始了一个缠绵的热吻。余光不经意间瞟到窗外，反射着光芒的各种天体像无数只眼睛盯着他们。这种没来由的被人注视着的感觉让赤苇有些不安。  
“木兔前辈……我觉得我们在被盯着看呢。被这些星星们……”  
木兔没有停顿地啃咬赤苇的唇。“是啊。宇宙在盯着我们看。”  
“赤苇、我好喜欢你……永远不要离开我了，好不好……”木兔将自己埋在赤苇的肩窝，像被雨水打湿的猫头鹰一样啜泣着。  
“嗯……我也喜欢……木兔前辈、我们永远在一起，永远不分开……”赤苇抱紧了木兔，奢侈地任凭自己淹没在对方所给予的快感之中。  
后来，他们又干了很多个爽，从阳台边又滚回床上，再滚到浴室，最后清理完才双双倒在床上陷入沉睡。空间站没有白天黑夜之分，不过当木兔醒来时已经是第二天中午的时间。  
房间里充斥着精液的淫靡的气息。木兔的酒彻底醒了。他感到有些头疼，伸了个懒腰。身边是仍旧蜷成一团睡得正香的赤苇。木兔盯着他安静的睡颜看了一会儿，情不自禁地摸上了那张他直到现在为止仍有几分不真实感的脸。  
赤苇蓦地睁开了眼睛，细长上挑的眼尾带着笑意。“早安，木兔前辈。”  
“哇啊啊！赤苇原来你醒着！”  
“大概从木兔前辈醒来的时候就醒着了。”  
“呜，赤苇好狡猾！”  
无视了木兔撒娇般的抱怨，赤苇坐起身开始套上衣服。  
“对了，我这个星期休假，所以直到木兔前辈离开之前都可以一直陪着你哦。”  
“真的吗！太好了赤苇！”木兔一个猛扑将赤苇压在身下。  
“那么，木兔前辈有什么想做的事情吗？”赤苇笑着从下而上看着自己孩子似的恋人。  
“嗯……”木兔转了转眼珠，“想继续做……虽然还有很多话想对赤苇说，但现在果然还是最想做！”  
“是吗。木兔前辈真是性饥渴呢。”  
“什么嘛！明明还是赤苇先主动的！”  
接下来的一周里，他们就像分开之前那样天天黏在一起。不同的是，每天晚上都会做爱。仿佛只有身体的缠绵才能弥补分别四年的时间。这一次，木兔说什么也不想离开赤苇了，他甚至想要劝赤苇离职，这样回去的时候就能带他一起走了。  
“对不起，我现在还不能走。不过木兔前辈想在这里留多久，就可以留多久。”赤苇的回答非常奇怪。  
木兔有些丧气地皱了皱眉。“那我回去交代完任务就过来找赤苇！”  
赤苇摸了摸木兔像从前一样毛扎扎的脑袋。尽管都是将要而立的年纪了，这个大男孩身上他所熟悉的一切都没有变。  
“嗯。我永远在这里等着你，木兔前辈。”  
木兔觉得赤苇所说的一切都很奇怪。但他的直觉令他不敢仔细去想，仿佛只要一旦开始思考，就有什么将要破裂。  
木兔埋首在赤苇颈间，贪婪地吮吸着令他安心的气息，没有注意到赤苇眼中一闪而过的阴霾。

 

06  
“对不起，木兔前辈。关于一些事情我对你有所隐瞒。”赤苇斟酌着开口。  
“？”坐在餐桌前的木兔满嘴肉松面包，一脸疑惑地看着恋人。  
“对于我接下来的说明，你最好做一点心理准备。”黑发的年轻男人抿了抿唇，这是他无意识紧张的流露。每次他做这个动作的时候木兔都很想吻他。  
“对不起，我骗了你。虽然你的确是由于时空错误被传送到这里的，但这里并不是阁道二区，而是不知道确切位置的一片宇宙的深渊地带。任何星图上都没有记录。所以……”赤苇轻声说道，“也许你要做好在这个地方度过下半辈子的准备。”  
木兔立刻停止了咀嚼。显然还没有反应过来的他只是呆呆地注视着赤苇。他咕咚咕咚地灌下几口牛奶，“那……黑尾和研磨他们……还有其他人，他们知道吗？”  
赤苇摇了摇头。  
“还没有。我怕他们还没有准备好接受现实。对不起，我知道这对木兔前辈来说也很难以接受，我……”  
“没关系。谢谢你能告诉我，赤苇……赤苇才是，一直独自一人保守着秘密，一定很痛苦吧。”木兔琥珀色的眸中露出赤苇从未见过的复杂的神色。  
“木兔前辈……”赤苇原本预想中的木兔歇斯底里的反应并没有出现，但对方的表情却刺痛了他。  
“但是，至少我也在这里，和木兔前辈一起。所以……”  
没有等赤苇说下去，木兔紧紧地抱住了他颤抖的身体。  
“没关系，赤苇再也不是孤单一人了……”  
他没有看到的是，在赤苇背对着他的脸庞上，怔怔地淌下了泪。  
早饭后赤苇交代了几句就离开去了观测室，留下木兔一人独自待在房间里。木兔点起了一支烟。  
“hi，兄弟。”坐在吧台后的黑尾切下一片柠檬，将它装饰在高脚杯的杯沿上。“想喝点啥？”  
“呐，黑尾。你对这个地方是……怎么看的？”  
“嗯？什么怎么看？”  
“就是，这个空间站一样的地方……”  
“哦。”黑尾耸了耸肩。“也没什么。一个可以歇脚的地方吧。有些事做，至少也不会那么寂寞。怎么了？突然问出这么哲学的问题，不像是你啊。”  
“不是……”木兔将杯中剩余的辛辣液体一饮而尽。“……其实，黑尾是知道的吧。之前只是和赤苇联合起来做戏骗我而已。”  
黑尾扬了扬眉毛。“知道什么？”  
“不……没什么！说起来研磨人呢？今天好像没见着他在这儿？”木兔自知失言，忙转移了话题。  
“哦，研磨他刚被上面的人抓走，好像是暗物质衰变实验室的人请他当顾问去了。对了，木兔你刚才到底指的是什么事？”黑尾一脸狐疑。  
木兔不知道自己是怎么头也不回地逃离了酒吧的，至少黑尾没有追上来。各种纷乱的思绪涌入他的脑海，让本来就不怎么擅长思考的他心如乱麻。  
“啊……不好意思！”慌忙间木兔在走廊撞上了一个迎面而来的人，他急忙停下脚步向对方道歉。  
穿白大褂的女人抬起头看了木兔一眼，摇了摇头示意自己没事，就风也似地离开了。  
木兔盯着她的背影。那个女人的面容竟令他有种说不出的熟悉。无数疑点在他眼前电影镜头般一幕幕闪过，所有的碎片终于拼成了一个完整的环。他意识到了一些事情，比赤苇早上所向他说明的一切还要可怕得多的事实，正在缓缓地浮出水面。

07  
他想起来那个女人的身份了。那还是木兔十岁出头的时候，全家刚刚从地球搬迁到金星。邻居家的女儿是一个比他年长十多岁的姐姐，在木兔上高中前经常开着小型飞行器带他出去玩儿。后来她很快就到另一个星球去工作了，她离开那天木兔还难过了很久。从那以后至今木兔再也没有见过她。由于不知道她的联系方式，也没有再联系。  
然而，木兔刚才看到的年轻女研究员的相貌，却与记忆中的邻居姐姐一模一样。而这显然在理论上是不可能的。就算是巧合，那几率恐怕是微乎其微。  
木兔开始留意身边每一个人的相貌。他想起来了。以前的队友、同学、上级，补给站里的工作人员，甚至只是一面之缘的人。无一例外，在这座空间站里的每一个人，都是自己认识的……  
木兔忽然拔腿拼命地向最顶层的实验室跑去。路上没有一个人阻拦，一个个熟悉或是不怎么熟悉的面孔，不约而同地默默退开一步，为木兔让出一条路。但他现在想见的，只有一个人。  
“赤苇！！！”  
他用力地推开了空间站最顶层尽头的那扇门，门没有锁。赤苇果然就站在那里，仿佛早就知道他会过来似的。  
“木兔前辈，请你暂且冷静……”  
“你不是赤苇。你是谁？或者，是什么东西？”  
陌生的冰冷语气。木兔一步步逼近赤苇，看向对方的眼神如同猛禽注视着猎物般冷酷无情。“这个空间站是你搞的鬼吧。赤苇在哪儿？其实，我在这里经历的一切都是你给我编造的幻觉，没错吧？你这么做的目的是什么？和我一起被传送到到这里的人呢？他们都去哪了？”  
“他们……很遗憾，他们都死了。活下来的只有你，木兔前辈。”赤苇说这句话的时候微微低着头，看不清他的表情。  
木兔闻言瞳孔猛震，猫头鹰的钩爪紧紧掐住了赤苇的脖子。后者无法与木兔的力气抗衡，徒劳地大口喘息，脸色开始涨得青紫。木兔这才回过神，受惊般地松开了手。他的神色从冷酷变为愤怒，又转为恍惚，接着是巨大的悲伤和无助。最后，他蹲在地上抱住了脑袋。“为什么、为什么你要变成……赤苇的样子……”  
“木兔前辈，我的确是赤苇。是你认识的那个赤苇京治。”赤苇蹲下身，比任何时候都紧地抱住了那个受伤的大男孩。“或者说，赤苇京治所拥有的一切的记忆，包括对你的爱。”  
“这究竟是怎么回事……赤苇……你对我说的话，到底有多少是真的？我已经分不清楚了。告诉我真相……”蜷成一团的木兔喃喃地说着，“我已经是一个成熟的男人了……所以，无论是多么残酷的事实，我都可以接受的。不要再骗我了，好吗？赤苇……”  
“对不起，木兔前辈，对不起……”  
赤苇只是抱着木兔，不停地在他耳边道歉。  
“我原本是决定等木兔前辈能够接受的时候，再把全部真相告诉你的。没想到，木兔前辈注意到的速度，比我想象中还快。”  
“原本想着，哪怕将你一辈子蒙在鼓里，一直让你活在幻境里，与我相伴着幸福地过完一生。这样就好了。”  
“赤苇……无论你是不是赤苇，但你至少一定跟赤苇有关。”木兔抬起头，他脸上的悲伤让赤苇无法拒绝他的任何请求。“我只想知道真相。我只想知道，赤苇现在在哪里……”  
赤苇将木兔带回了宾馆的那个房间。偌大的空间站此时已空空如也，只剩下了他们两个人。一边听着赤苇的讲述，木兔无意识地将身边人的手越攥越紧。  
一年前。赤苇所在的研究团队要前往宇宙深处执行一项任务。在穿越虫洞的途中发生了罕见的强烈时空扭曲，研究小队的飞船被传送到了一个此前从未被探访过的地域。在经历了无数次徒劳的定位后，除确定了这里是天鹰座裂缝之外的某个遥远空间以外，一无所获。  
名副其实的宇宙深渊。广阔而冰冷的空间中，没有任何可见的天体。除了令人绝望的沉默外别无他物。  
飞船上剩余的补给即便仅仅是维持生命所需，也只能坚持一个半月左右。绝望将一部人逼向了疯狂。  
几个失去理智的男人砸开了船舱的侧壁。在他们瞬间被绝对零度冻成冰柱，化为齑粉的同时，飞船的核心发动机和大部分后仓也损坏了。只有当时恰好在驾驶室内值班的赤苇幸免于难。时间一分一秒地过去，氧气表的指针慢慢地从黄色指向红色，报警器尖锐地响了起来。  
“我们的任务是将一批拥有智能和侵入记忆功能的情报机器人播散到各个星系，作为安插在外星文明中的眼线。但随着货仓的破坏，这一批机器人只剩下一个还可以执行功能。就是我。”  
赤苇注视着木兔充满难以置信神色的双眼。木兔从对方平静的眼中，看到了星辰的倒影。  
“赤苇研究员在弥留之际将所有的记忆数据传输到了我的芯片上。大部分都是关于你的记忆。他是那么深爱着你，木兔光太郎……不，木兔前辈。”  
“不错，这个空间站，包括这里的所有人，都是我制造出来的幻象。你的身体，依旧在休眠舱中沉睡着。至于你的同伴，现在也应该在休眠舱里，沉醉在我为他们编织的美好梦境中吧。”  
木兔听完这一切后只是沉默。过了很久很久，他才艰难地开了口。  
“让我见赤苇最后一面。”  
“……如果那是你的愿望的话。”  
赤苇的声音渐渐变得飘渺。

08（终）  
木兔眼前的一切忽然变成了一片黑暗，就像有人按下了他视力的开关。果然，自己所有的感官都是被人为制造出来的吗……连和赤苇肌肤相亲的感觉都……  
渐渐地，眼前的东西慢慢可以看清了。木兔眨了眨眼睛。他发现自己身处在一个几乎完全黑暗的驾驶舱中，只有地上的荧光应急指示灯还在发出黯淡的光。  
这应该就是赤苇最后待的地方了。  
木兔咽下一口唾沫，往前走的任何一步都十分艰难。  
脚边踢到了一个硬硬的东西。木兔捡了起来，是一块已有些模糊的名牌，写着「XX大学天体地质学研究员 赤苇京治」字迹非常工整。  
木兔攥紧了那块名牌，将它放进了自己胸前的口袋里。  
驾驶舱里没有发现任何遗体。“赤苇……”木兔啜泣着，情不自禁地呢喃。忽然，身边的一台机械像是回应他的呼唤似的，闪起了忽明忽暗的绿灯。  
木兔呆呆地望着那台机器，一瞬间似乎想要去破坏它，但最后只是那样注视着。他伸手想要去抚摸，手却停在了半空。  
“木兔前辈？醒了吗，木兔前辈？”  
羊水般的温暖液体从身周退去，身体却没有沾上一丝湿意。休眠舱的玻璃门自动弹开，强烈的光透过眼皮将人唤醒。木兔勉强地睁开眼睛，赤苇担忧的脸庞凑了上来。  
“赤苇？这又是……哪儿？”  
赤苇将木兔从休眠舱中扶了起来，帮他穿上宇航服。“是小行星LDR0405啊。木兔前辈不是一直念叨吗，等隐退之后就要两个人一起搬来这里生活的？明明出发的时候还精力旺盛得不行。果然男人只要一过四十岁，哪怕是木兔前辈都会衰退吗……”  
木兔伸着脖子任由赤苇帮自己戴上头盔。他晃了晃脑袋，缓解脖颈的酸痛。“没什么……就是回忆起了一点从前的事情。然后，好像做了一个很长很长的噩梦……”  
两个四十出头的男人透过手套像小学生一样手挽着手走下飞船，进入了巨大的氧气罩下建造的城市。比起他们第一次到来的时候，这个星球已经变化了很多，被开发成了一个太空旅游景区。走过一片平坦的空地，地图将两人引到一座漂亮的小别墅前。  
两人并肩坐在台阶上，欣赏小行星的日落。淡蓝色的球体在天边静静地燃烧，一点一点沉入地平线。  
“赤苇，我好想接吻。”  
“嗯。来接吻吧，光太郎君。”

 

Fin.


End file.
